One of the most common uses for a fusing system is in the realm of electrophotographic printing. The typical fusing system in an electrophotographic printer or copier is composed of two heated platen rollers. When a print medium with a developed image pass between them, the heat melts the toner and the pressure between the rollers physically fuses the molten thermal plastic (e.g., toner) to the medium.
A variety of different techniques have been developed to heat a fusing roller. One of the most common techniques uses a high-power tungsten filament quartz lamp inside the hollow platen roller. The lamp is turned on to heat the fusing roller during printing. The quartz lamp typically requires an active temperature controller to monitor and manage the temperature of the lamp.
While fusing systems are most commonly used in electrophotographic printing, they are also used in other applications and fields.